Before It All Unraveled
by RevengeADDICT
Summary: There aren't many Victoria/David stories out there, so I thought I'd write one! Basically when Victoria meets David at the New Year's Party. Pre-season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Probably a one shot, but if you guys want, I can make it a multi-chapter series! This is David and Victoria's relationship before he gets taken away.**

* * *

David Clarke walked into Grayson Manor for the first time, the sound of people laughing and talking filling his ears. He felt bad leaving Amanda home on New Year's Eve, but figured as long as he was home in time to watch the ball drop with his little girl, he could enjoy himself for a while here. He spotted his friend Bill by the drinks, and went over to talk with him.

Victoria Grayson's eyes flickered over the guests at her New Year's Eve party, greeting everyone with a fake smile and a kiss. Her husband had been parading her around the room as if she was a prize to be admired, and she had been looking for an escape route. As she scanned the room, her eyes met with a man she'd never seen before. The smile on her face quickly turned to a real one, and her eyes seemed to light up with life. He turned and began to walk over to the table where drinks were being poured. Victoria immediately unlatched her arm from Conrad's, who barely noticed her leave.

"Hey, Bill."

The gambler turned around to see David smiling at him. "Hey! How's Amanda doing?"

David began to feel bad about leaving her, but quickly forgot about it when the woman he'd seen across the room-Victoria Grayson-, walked toward them.

"Hello Bill. I can see you're fashionably late, as always."

David nearly jumped at a chance to talk to this beautiful woman. "Actually, that was my fault. He made a detour to my house to see if I was still coming."

Victoria smiled, and was about to say something when Bill introduced them. "Victoria, this is David Clarke. He's the owner of the beach house next door."

Victoria raised her eyebrows. "Wonderful to meet you," she said, shaking his hand. "It's a lovely piece of property."

David nodded. "Yeah, it needs some fixing up, though."

Their conversation was interrupted when Conrad came to claim Victoria once again. "David, what a pleasure to see you again. Sorry to barge in, but I have to steal my wife for a moment," he said, motioning for Victoria to follow him.

Victoria wasn't intending on doing anything Conrad said until she got her impression made."I hope you enjoy the party, David. Happy New Years."

He watched her as she continued to greet the guests of the party. _Victoria Grayson, _he thought. _Victoria Grayson. What a shame, she's married. _Not like that would stop Victoria, though. Nothing really could.

After a few hours at the party, David saw the time was almost 11:45. _I better get home to Amanda. But not before I talk to Victoria again._

He had seen her go into Conrad's office, alone. So he opened the door, acting surprised to see her there. "Oh, sorry. I was going to thank Conrad for inviting me."

Victoria smiled at him as she sipped her champagne. "Nonsense. Come!" She said, motioning to him with her hand.

He smiled and looked down. "I guess I'll just thank you instead."

She nodded. "It's snowing outside. Can I offer you some insulation from the cold?"

He smiled. "I have to get home to watch the ball drop with my daughter."

She nodded. "It must be nice, having your children with you on New Years. My son is with the in-laws, I've already called him four times!"

They both laughed for a moment, before Victoria spoke again. "Why don't you come over for brunch tomorrow? I'd love to meet the whole family."

David's expression saddened. "Actually, it's just me and Amanda. My wife is no longer with us."

Victoria pretended to be sympathetic, but in her heart she was glad he wasn't married. "I'm so sorry."

He smiled. "It's all right. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

Victoria nodded. "Until tomorrow."

David left with a smile on his face, and he couldn't wait to tell Amanda about this! He stopped himself. Victoria was _married! _He couldn't just start an affair with a married woman. But the way she had treated him... She wouldn't be forgotten from his memories anytime soon.

* * *

That night as Victoria laid in bed, she couldn't stop thinking about him. His eyes, his smile, everything about him was just intoxicating! She had never felt this way for a man before, and never would. She had just met him, yet she was already in love. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. She frowned. Who would be up at 3:00 in the morning after New Year's Eve! The party had long gone, and the guests were all sleeping peacefully. The number was unknown. She cautiously picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Victoria. It's David."_

Her heart lept in her throat. "Hello David."

"_Sorry if I seem intrusive, but the previous owners had a list of all the phone numbers around her, and I saw yours, and I just... I just wanted to thank you again. For the party, I mean."_

She could tell by the way his sentences went on and on that he was nervous. "It was my pleasure. It's been a while since someone like you has moved here."

"_Like me? What do you mean?"_

She smiled to herself. "Real, David. Someone who's real."

She was interrupted by someone opening her bedroom door. It was Conrad. She willed him away, but he stood there and watched her listen to her cell phone. There was no way she was going to hang up on David! Conrad would have to wait.

"_Thank you, Victoria. And what you said before.."_

Victoria chose her words carefully, as she knew Conrad was listening. "Yes?"

_"About brunch tomorrow. I look forward to seeing you there."_

"As do I. Goodnight."

_"Goodnight, Victoria."_

Conrad quirked his eyebrow as she hung up her phone. "Who in their right mind would call at 3 am?"

Victoria sighed. "It was a wrong number, Conrad."

He looked suspicious. "Then why didn't you just hang up?"

She smirked at him. "I didn't want to be rude."

"Did they give you a name?"

She shook her head. "It was a thick accent, I couldn't understand a word they said."

Conrad didn't believe her. "I'll call them back right now and tell them to stop bothering you."

Victoria grabbed his hand as he reached for her phone. "No, stop! All right. It was David Clarke, our new neighbor. He was thanking me for such a lovely party."

Conrad rolled his eyes. "Every man you see, Victoria. Somehow, you can't stay away from anyone _but _me."

Victoria was getting angry and tired. "I don't know what you're talking about, and don't want to hear it. I'm going to sleep."

He made his way into the bed next to her. "I think I'll stay here tonight. Who knows what you could have been planning with him besides that brunch you never told me about."

Victoria thought it best not to respond, and just lay next to her husband, thinking about David.

* * *

"Daddy, who did you call? It's so late!"

Little Amanda Clarke looked up at her father questioningly.

"A nice lady I met at the party, sweetie. You and me are going to go over their tomorrow, and you can meet her?"

Amanda smiled. "Where is her house? Is it the mansion!"

Her father laughed. "Yes, it is. Grayson Manor."

Amanda had a look of joy in her eyes. "Princesses live in mansions! Is she a princess, Daddy?"

David turned his head to look at Victoria's house through the window. "Yes she is, sweetheart.."

Amanda just was happy she got to meet a real life princess, so she didn't pay much attention to how her father was acting as she fell asleep, dreaming about the pretty princess she was going to see the next day.

* * *

**Sorry it's short! If I do another chapter, I'll make it longer. I still don't know if this should be a one shot or more, so give me your opinions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Victoria sleepily rolled out of bed, until she realized what was happening that day. _David will be over here in three hours! _She instantly became excited and sat up, her intentions set to taking a shower when her husband grabbed her arm. "We don't need to be anywhere. Lay down."

She contemplated on just shaking him off or doing as he ordered, she did have three hours after all. So she lay down and pulled the covers up to her neck, facing Conrad. His eyes were closed and he didn't notice her impatient gaze. She gently slapped his face as to wake him up.

Conrad had remembered groggily grabbing his wife and pulling her back into their bed, but waking up to he face staring back at him was something he missed. He sleepily smiled at her. "Good morning."

She sat up again. "David's coming over at ten, Conrad. We should get up."

Conrad's face turned into a scowl. "That man is a great employee, but I really think we should keep a distance between work and family."

Victoria was already rummaging through her gigantic closet as she answered. "If we bring them both closer, then maybe neither will split apart."

He got up and stretched, watching her as she undressed. He walked over to her and put his arms around her waist, feeling her stiffen at the touch. "Conrad, I have to get changed. Not now."

He trailed kisses up her neck, much to her utter disapproval. She wished those lips were David's, and that the hands encircling her were his as well. She forcefully removed his mouth and prying fingers from her body. She was saving that for tonight. But not for Conrad. She was hoping David would be as willing as she was to get into bed.

* * *

David Clarke adjusted his tie in the mirror as little Amanda brushed her hair. "Daddy, do you think there will be a fairy godmother there?"

David smiled and leaned down to Amanda's level. "It's not a real castle, Amanda. But if you want, you could pretend it is!"

She giggled as her father tickled her. "Come on, Daddy. Let's go!"

David smiled and nodded. "All right."

* * *

_Ding Dong._

Victoria waited a few seconds before opening the door. Standing before her was David Clarke, and a little girl. _She must be Amanda, _she thought. "David! So good to see you again."

David was too busy enjoying how appealing Victoria looked in the tight fitting red dress she had chosen, knowing the lacy neckline would draw his attention. And it certainly did. "And to you. This is, uh, Amanda."

Victoria bent down with a smile on her face. "Hello Amanda! I'm Victoria!"

Amanda smiled up at her. She was pretty like a princess, perfect for the castle she lived in. "Hi," she shyly whispered.

Victoria smiled down at the girl one more time before turning her attention back to David. "Won't you come in?"

He nodded. "You have a lovely home. I mean, it's just as lovely as when I saw it at the party, it's just… I didn't really get to see you at the party."

Victoria blissfully gazed at him. "We'll have to fix that. I can't wait to get to know you better."

David grinned. "As do I."

Conrad walked in at that point, almost expecting to find a scandalous sight, but to his relief, David and Victoria were just talking.

"David. Victoria told me you might be stopping by," he stated, putting his arm around Victoria's waist as if he was giving the signal to David that he owned her. David, on the other hand, seemed as if he didn't take note of the subtle action, though it pained him to see it. "Yes, well, how can I say no?"

Victoria smiled. "You're too kind."

The four stood in uncomfortable silence until Victoria spoke again. "Shall we eat?"

David nodded, and took Amanda's hand in his as Victoria led them to the dining room. Conrad sat down at the head of the table, Victoria at his right and David at his left. Amanda shyly went to sit next to her father, not sure of these people. At first they had seemed nice, but now Amanda wasn't sure. She sat and watched as the adults continued their small talk. When there was a lull in the conversation, Amanda decided to talk. "I like your house."

Victoria smiled. "Thank you. I think your house is lovely as well. I'm so happy you could come."

Amanda nodded her head. "Yeah, my daddy really wanted to. He really likes you. But maybe he just really likes your dress, because he's always staring at the see-through part."

Victoria felt a blush creep up on her pale cheeks. Her plan had worked, but as she glanced at Conrad, his face was red for a different reason. It was just like him to be angry. David, on the other hand, was very embarrassed. "I'm so sorry," he apologized. "I just, well, I thought…" David couldn't think of anything to get him out of the situation. "I'm sorry," he ended.

Victoria smiled at him, and was about to make her comment when Conrad cut in. "It's fine, most men do much more than that. Not like she ever tries to stop them."

Victoria's sharp tone almost scared Amanda. "Conrad."

They ate in silence for another few minutes, until the conversation struck up again, and soon they had put the whole matter behind them. When talking to Victoria, David would occasionally steal a few glances down her dress, him being a male, it was hard to resist. No one brought the incident up for the rest of the afternoon, although it never left Victoria's mind.

* * *

When they were all seated in the Grayson's living room, Victoria decided it was time to make her move. "Conrad, could you fetch us some more wine from the cellar? We seem to be running low."

Her husband looked as if he was about to object, but opted against it as he figured David wouldn't try anything after the humiliating meal. "Of course, my dear."

She smiled at him as he left, then turned her gaze back to David, who was talking to Amanda. "Victoria, Amanda's tired. I'm going to send her home."

Victoria nodded, the pieces of her plan fitting together perfectly. "Certainly. It was nice meeting you," she told Amanda before gently hugging the little girl. "You too," Amanda smiled before running out.

Victoria watched her as she left. "Are you sure she'll be all right getting home?"

David nodded. "She knows the way. She's a smart girl."

Victoria nodded, figuring it was time to put her idea in motion. "Very smart, at that. She catches every little glance, doesn't she?"

David looked down, remembering the previous incident. "Yeah, I'm sorry about what happened at the table. I really am."

Victoria tilted her head. "Why would you do it then? I mean, I could think of a reason, but sorry means that you'll try not to do it again. Were you following that principle?"

David looked up at her. She was very sneaky, she had caught him again, at least it appeared that way. "No, I wasn't. Again, I apologize for real this time. I was wrong, you're married."

Victoria got up and sat down next to him this time. "You were wrong, David." She leaned in closer to him, so that her lips were inches away from his ear. "But that never stopped me. And I'm not sure, but I don't think it'll stop you."

She was intoxicating; everything about her was. He finally had his chance and he wasn't going to let it go to waste. He grabbed her hips and pulled her on top of him, sensually kissing her. She responded instantly, rubbing her hips against his. He trailed his kisses down her chest agonizingly slow. She moaned in response, wanting him to hurry up. "David…"

He continued to kiss her, moving back up to her lips. Suddenly Victoria heard Conrad's footsteps coming down the hallway, and she pulled away from him. David tried to hold on to her but realized that her husband was coming, and let her go.

When Conrad walked in, he saw Victoria and David seated across from each other, laughing about who-knows-what. "The oldest Scotch we have," he announced to the duo.

David smiled at Conrad and sent a wink to Victoria, who began to blush. "Thank you, darling."

Conrad kissed the top of her head, noticing her dress was riding up her thighs. It could be from the way she was sitting, or maybe Conrad interrupted something… he decided to give Victoria the benefit of doubt and convinced himself it was the first. She was his wife, and he had to trust her. "Ah, David, it's getting late. We should probably turn in for the night."

Victoria took a sip from the glass before answering. "Nonsense, I'm not tired at all!"

David took the hint from Conrad, although he wanted to be with Victoria more than ever. "You're right. Amanda's probably wondering where I am."

Victoria stood up. "I'll walk you to the door."

David followed her out the door, noticing Conrad's eyes following their every move. As soon as they were alone, Victoria opened the door. "Goodbye David."

He kissed her on the cheek politely, still fearing that Conrad was watching them. "I'll be thinking about you," he whispered in her ear. She suppressed the moan she wanted to let out, and instead locked her hand in his.

"You'll see me again soon," she breathed.

He didn't want to let her go, but he knew he had to. "Victoria. Is Conrad working tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Why don't you… stop by?"

He smiled at her, and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I'd love that."

She sipped her drink, never taking her eyes off him as she did. "Till then."

He shot a loving look at her as he slipped out the door. Victoria watched him go, until she could no longer make out his form in the dark haze. She heard Conrad come up behind her, and turned around. He looked angry about something. "What's the matter?"

Conrad crossed his arms. "You honestly don't know?"

Victoria walked upstairs, letting him follow her. "I have an idea."

Conrad closed the door to their room once they arrived inside. "And it's probably correct. Victoria, why do I have a feeling you're keeping secrets from me?"

Victoria pretended she had no idea what he was speaking of. "I don't keep secrets, Conrad. I assumed it was your job."

He smirked. "I know you and David have something going on."

She looked him in the eyes as she truthfully answered. "We aren't having an affair, if that's what you're asking." It was true, they weren't. Yet.

Conrad shook his head. "Maybe you aren't. But he obviously wants to. Even his little girl noticed him staring at "the see-through part". And what's to say that you want an affair to?"

Victoria stood up to her full height. "Conrad, I find it very disturbing that you just accuse me of sleeping with all these different men. I've been faithful to you our entire marriage."

Conrad smirked. "You don't think I don't know about Dominik? Or maybe any other guy you decided to rebel with?"

Victoria sighed. "I wasn't married when I met Dominik, Conrad."

Conrad just sat down on the bed. "Then if you really do love me, by all means, let's finish what we started this morning."

Victoria felt herself go stiff as Conrad began to unzip her dress. She didn't say a word to him, she didn't want this at _all _but otherwise he would think something was wrong. Victoria would have to make an excuse. "Conrad, I'd love to, but I have a headache."

He slipped her dress off completely. "Didn't seem to have a headache earlier today. Do you want me to get you a Tylenol?"

Victoria shook her head. He was sneaky. "I'll be fine, honey, I'm just tired. Let's just sleep."

Conrad sat up. "Victoria today was the only time I have ever been rejected by you."

Victoria laid down on the bed, freezing cold from the lack of clothes. "I'm sorry, Conrad. I just don't feel like it right now."

Conrad laid in bed next to her, gazing at her sleeping face. He wished she would be honest with him. He knew she wasn't.

* * *

When Victoria awoke the next day, Conrad was gone. She sat up and stretched, excited. She got the house-and David-all to herself. As she dressed, all she could think about was how good it would feel to get out of those clothes. She smiled to herself as she walked down the stairs to breakfast.

* * *

At David's house, Amanda was with the babysitter downstairs while David was slipping on his shoes. Victoria hadn't given him a time to come over, so he figured the more time he got to spend with her, the better.

He walked into the living room. "Goodbye Amanda!"

She turned from her doll and looked up at him. "Where are you going?''

David smiled at her. "To Victoria's house. That nice lady you met yesterday."

Amanda frowned. "I don't think she's nice. I mean, she seems like she only pretends to like people to get what she wants."

David raised his eyebrow. "I guess that's your opinion, but I think she's wonderful. I'll be back in a few hours."

She gave him a hug as he left.

* * *

When Victoria heard the doorbell ring, she raced to the door as fast as she could in five inch heels. "David!"

He smiled at her, and pulled her into a hug. "Where's your room?" he whispered in her ear.

She grabbed his hand and led him up the staircase, feeling a surge of excitment swirl through her body. As soon as they reached the top of the flight, he pushed her against the wall, sucking on the skin of her neck. Victoria felt her knees going weak, all she wanted was just to stay there under those lips... but she had to get to her room.

"This way," she murmurred as she flung her legs around his waist. David took no time getting there, and he nearly broke the door off its hinges when they burst through. They both stopped short when Victoria found that one of the young servants had been making her bed. She untangled herself from David and tried her best to appear as her normal self. "Thank you Marta, you may take the rest of the day off." As Marta scurried out, Victoria handed her 50, growling, "You never saw me."

The young maid accepted the money, and shut the door as she left. David wasted no time getting Victoria's attention again, he immediatly pulled off her expensive dress and threw it somewhere. Victoria wrapped her arms around herself, the cold air hitting her exposed skin and making goosebumps. David just stood for a second and looked at her, for the first time. He sat on the bed as he ran his hands down her body, loving the feeling of her soft skin. She grew impatient after a while of this, and positioned herself on his lap, pushing him back down onto the bed. She loved being in control. Victoria hastily ripped off his shirt, buttons flying everywhere. She began to trail kisses down his jawline, repaying him for what he'd done to her. But he wanted to touch her, make her want him. He immediatly flipped her over, making her squeal in delight.

"David! What are you doing!"

"I want you," he growled as he began to kiss her chest, eliciting a moan from her swollen lips. She squirmed underneath his hot breath as he found the clasp for her bra, throwing it somewhere. He began to suck on the newly exposed skin, making Victoria scream as he let his teeth gently bite her. He then began to give the same treatment to her other breast, making her exhale in pleasure as she pulled his head back up to hers, kissing his lips feverishly. Her fingers found the waistband of his jeans, and she yanked them down ferverently, the room seeming to heat up with every ongoing second. He assisted her in her attempt to rid himself of his jeans, and as soon as the task was done, he hooked his fingers around her lacy underwear, Victoria lifting her hips to accomodate him. Once they were both completely naked, David brushed his fingers over her most private spot, making her gasp in pleasure as he slowly slid a finger inside of her, moving it around and making her dig her fingers into his back out of pure pleasure.

"Stop teasing me," she whimpered as he leisurely pumped his finger in and out of her, making her cry out as he added a second. She bucked her hips against his hand, trying to increase his pace. She could feel it coming, fast and hard. She began to tighten around his fingers, and just as she reached the edge, he withdrew his wet fingers, making her whine in agony.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he sat up. His answer was evident once he positioned himself at her entrance, looking down at her to see if she was ready. She nodded encouragingly, and he smiled at her. "You're so beautiful."

She leaned up and kissed him, letting out a cry of ectasy as he thrust into her. She dug her nails into his shoulders, closing her eyes in contentment. She thrust her hips upward with every stroke, making both of them gasp in pleasure. David could feel his orgasm approaching; but he needed to take care of Victoria first. He moved his head to her lips, kissing her as his hands kneaded her chest. Victoria felt herself reach the tipping point again, and this time David didn't stop. He pulled back for one last thrust, putting all his weight into it and causing her to scream out in ecstasy as she came with him. They both laid there for a moment, trying to recover from what had just happened. Victoria finally sat up, pulling the sheets around her. "Thank you," she breathed.

He pulled her onto his chest, loving the feeling of her bare skin against his. He lifted her head up to face him, running his hands through her silky hair. "I love you, Victoria."

She smiled at him, placing a kiss on his lips. "I love you too."

* * *

**Hopefully that wasn't too terrible! I'm not sure if/when Conrad should find out, so please give me your opinion on that! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, thanks for your guys' inputs! I hope you like this chapter! R&R!**

* * *

After what had happened the previous night, when David came for dinner, Victoria thought it best that he wasn't there when Conrad arrived, home from work. So when her wealthy husband walked through the doors, Victoria was alone in the parlor. Conrad walked past, kissing her on her forehead. "Hello Victoria."

She glanced up at him from her book. "Conrad. How was your day?"

Conrad sat down beside her, placing his arm around her shoulders. "An angry business client decided to come into my office and complain for an hour. So not as well as yours went, I assume."

Victoria smiled. "Mine wasn't half bad." If only he knew the truth.

Conrad closed the book she'd been reading and set it on the table. "Well, now we can _finally _have some alone time."

Victoria mentally sighed at the mention of that. "Conrad, I should really go organize a guest list for the charity next Friday."

Conrad shook his head, pulling her closer to him. "Isn't that Ashley's job? Victoria, you've rejected me twice already, is there some… _problem _between us?"

Victoria shook her head. "Of course not, darling. I just have a lot of things on my mind."

Conrad pressed his lips to her hair. "I know what can fix that."

She forced a smile, staying still and silent as he wrapped his arms around her and kept his lips on the side of her face. Fortunately, the phone rang as he continued his affectionate touching. Victoria immediately stood up. "I'll get it."

Conrad sighed as Victoria sat back down, a little farther away from him this time. "Hello?"

She suppressed a smile when she heard the voice from the other line. "_Victoria, its David."_

Victoria tried not to act giddy when she answered. "Hello David."

"_Is Conrad around?"_

Victoria mouthed to her husband, 'Its David,' before answering. "Yes he is."

_"Okay. Do you want to come over to my place then? You can meet Amanda again. She was shy at lunch. And maybe afterwards, if we have time… you could stay the night. I'd love to see your face first thing when I wake up."_

Victoria smiled. "That'd be wonderful. I'll be right over."

She hung up the phone, turning to Conrad. "He wants me to come over there, something about business."

Conrad raised his eyebrow. "Oh? I'll go with you."

Victoria shook her head. "You rest. The kids haven't spent time with you in a while. You should take them out to dinner! I'll be back shortly."

Conrad watched her as she left. His suspicions were growing. Next time David called, he wanted it on speaker.

* * *

David ran out to greet Victoria on the porch. "You came!"

She didn't have time to answer before he pulled her into a kiss. She gasped with delight. She'd never get used to the feeling his lips on hers. But she pulled away. "Conrad might be watching," she whispered. He sadly took her hand and led her inside. Amanda was sitting on the couch, coloring a picture. She looked up when she heard the door shut. "Hi," she shyly whispered. Victoria smiled, and sat down on the couch next to Amanda, David beside her. "Hi Amanda. What are you drawing?"

Amanda held up the picture. It was scribbles, but Victoria could make out a castle and two adults, with a little girl next to them. Victoria smiled. "A castle. Is that the king and the queen? Are you the princess?"

Amanda nodded. "That one's you, and that's my daddy."

Victoria took a closer look at the picture. The girl had drawn her as a stick figure with long brown hair, standing next to a stick figure man. "That's beautiful, Amanda."

The girl smiled. "Thanks."

David watched his two favorite people in the world talking, and he couldn't think of a place he'd rather be. He looked at the clock. "Amanda, do you want me to cook you dinner?"

Victoria looked over at him. "I could help you, if you want."

David tilted his head. "You know how to cook?"

Victoria burst out laughing, amused. "Just because I have servant who will do everything for me doesn't mean I'm not skilled in other areas."

David shrugged. "I guess I was wrong. Okay, Amanda. Victoria and I will cook you dinner."

Amanda smiled. She didn't know if she liked Victoria yet, but if her daddy liked her, then she couldn't be bad. "Okay."

Victoria looked at David, who was smiling. "What does she like to eat?"

David looked over at his daughter. "I'm not sure. Amanda, what do you want?"

Amanda bit her lip. "Hmmm…. I want pancakes."

David laughed. "Pancakes?"

Victoria smiled, leaning further into her lover's embrace. "Let's make pancakes! It's probably the one thing I can't mess up."

David smiled. "Okay. But first, I have a present for you."

Victoria waited as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a black jewelry box. He handed it to Victoria, who opened it slowly. It was a pair of diamond earrings. She looked up at him, shocked. "They're beautiful, David!"

She put them on, and then pulled her hair back. "How do they look?"

David leaned in and kissed her. He couldn't help himself; she just looked so pretty in them. "I think I'm the luckiest man in the world."

Victoria smiled, and kissed him once more before turning to little Amanda. "Let's go make those pancakes, sweetie!"

Amanda giggled, running to the kitchen. David and Victoria got up together, following the eight year old girl.

* * *

Conrad slipped on his shoes. He was going over to David's house. He wanted to make sure Victoria was actually in the middle of a business meeting, rather then fooling around with that man. Unfortunately, as he set out, Charlotte walked in. "Hi Dad!"

* * *

David led Victoria up the stairs. "Put on one of my shirts. I don't want you to get that dress dirty."

Victoria smiled at how thoughtful he was. She watched as David pulled out a white cotton undershirt. "Here, it'll be big on you, but then you don't need pants, because all of mine would be huge on you."

She grinned at him as she slipped off her dress. "Thank you."

David stood back, watching her as she undressed. "My pleasure."

She finished pulling on the shirt, which went down to the middle of her thigh, shorter than what she normally wore. But David thought she looked absolutely adorable in it. "You look amazing."

Victoria smiled. She was standing before him, barefoot, in a huge white t-shirt with her hands on hips. "Maybe I should wear your clothes more often."

* * *

Conrad finally finished talking to Charlotte, explaining to her that he was going over to get her mother. So he was anxious to see what she was doing, as he slipped out the door.

* * *

When Conrad walked in the wide-open door of David's beach house, he blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things. David had set his wife on the counter, with pancake batter on her nose. She was holding a microphone to her mouth and singing, along with David's daughter, who was jumping on the table next to Victoria. He finally spoke up when Victoria leaned down and kissed David's cheek. "Business meeting?"

They all stopped what they'd been doing. Victoria slid down from the counter, with David's help. "Conrad. I thought you were taking Daniel and Charlotte out to dinner."

Conrad stared at his wife, who had obviously changed. "David, Victoria, what's going on?"

Amanda ran in front of Conrad. "They're making me pancakes!"

Conrad nodded. "I can see that. Victoria, what are you doing?"

Victoria shrugged her shoulders. "I misheard him on the phone. I was going to babysit Amanda, but his meeting got cancelled, so we both decided to make her dinner, Conrad. I'm sorry if helping a child is wrong to you."

Conrad took a step closer to his wife. "No. But watching you kiss him was."

Victoria blinked. "Conrad, why don't we finish this at home?"

Conrad nodded. "Let's. Where are your clothes?"

Victoria sighed. "In David's bedroom."

* * *

Conrad stormed through the front door, Victoria following behind. "Conrad, we weren't doing anything inappropriate! If you recall, that's your job."

He turned to her. "He bought you diamond earrings, you're wearing his clothes and I swear you kissed him!"

She shook her head. "I didn't! I was wiping batter off his cheek."

Conrad sighed. "Victoria, everything you and him have been doing together leads me to think that you did."

Victoria knew what she had to do in order to keep the affair a secret. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "You're my husband, Conrad."

She kissed him again, putting her hands on his neck. There. She was giving him what he wanted. Her.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short. I hope you guys liked the Amanda/Victoria scenes! Review!**


End file.
